Loud House - Mixed Up
by Vincent StGermaine
Summary: When Lincoln finds out that Clyde and Lynn are in love with each other, he doesn't know how to feel about it, making Lola think he doesn't approve.


Morning _at the Loud House, in the kitchen:_  
 **Lincoln:** Sweet, there's still two toaster puffs.  
 _Lincoln turns around, startled to find Lynn there._  
 **Lynn:** You go ahead, little bro, I'll just have something else.  
 **Lincoln:** Um, thanks.  
 _Lincoln was so confused at what she had said, as he turned to put the pastry into the toaster._  
 **Lincoln: (to veiwer)** Lynn's been acting so strange lately, she's never been this nice. She would usually wrestle me to the ground for the last puff. - _But he then got a surprise as Lynn had grabbed him. He had expected to be suplexed._ \- Spoke too soon! - _But then, he was even more surprised to get a kiss on the back of the head from her._  
 **Lynn:** Have a wonderful day.  
 _She walked away happily, Lincoln was now scared._ _In the living room, where the rest of the sisters are hanging around._  
 **Leni:** So that's why I don't wear polyester anymore.  
 **Luna:** What does that have to do with the lunch special?  
 _Lincoln came in all nervous._  
 **Lincoln:** Guys, I think something's up with Lynn. I've never seen her so nice.  
 **Luna:** Don't you think you're overreacting, bro?  
 **Lincoln:** She's never been so nice! It use to be that I can't go one day without:  
 _Flashback to Lincoln walking down the hall, he gets hit in the head by a soccer ball._  
 **Lynn:** Whoops, sorry, bro.  
 _Flashback to Lincoln coming home from school, he gets hit in the forehead by a loose hockey puck._  
 **Lynn:** Good thing it didn't hit you in the mouth.  
Flashback to half an hour after that, Lincoln is watching TV while clutching an ice pack to his head.  
 **Lynn:** Hey, Linc, have you seen Champ around?  
 **Lincoln:** Who's Champ?  
 **Lynn:** THAT QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED NOW!  
 _She said as she suplexes Lincoln from behind the couch. Return to the present._  
 **Lucy (pop-up):** He has a point. She really hasn't said or done anything sports related around the house, lately.  
 **Lisa:** Maybe she finally found something of more social value.  
 **Lola:** Maybe she's just going through a phase.  
 **Lincoln:** Or maybe, just maybe...  
 **Lori:** She's in love.  
 **Lincoln:** Yeah, that.  
 **Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa:** Huh?  
 **Lori:** That's right, as someone who has a boyfriend herself, I can literally tell when one of my own siblings has someone special in their lives, and Lynn does.  
 **Luan:** Now that you mention it, I couldn't help but notice her eyes had more glaze than a doughnut shop, (laughs) get it?  
 **Lana:** Who do you think it could be?  
 **Lori:** I'm not sure, but it has to be somebody she'd be particularly happy to see.  
 **Lincoln:** Well, she does seem to get excited when Clyde's around, but I doubt it would be him.  
 **Lori:** Well, we'll see next time we see her, I'll be relieved if it was him.  
 _Later, Lynn has come back happy as if her team won the game, but without the excitement.  
_ **Lori:** Hey, Lynn.  
 _Lynn was surprised to find her siblings standing in front of her, with warm smiles on all their faces. Lincoln was still a little nervous._  
 **Lynn:** Oh, hey everyone, What's the good word?  
 **Luna:** Why don't you tell us?  
 **Lynn:** What do ya mean? - _She asked nervously.  
_ **Lincoln:** Lori believes you found someone to love.  
 _Lynn started to blush in surprise, as if the cat was out of the bag. Suddenly, Clyde came in.  
_ **Clyde:** Hey, Sweetie, you left your tennis racket at my house.  
 _Clyde then noticed the rest of the siblings standing before him looking surprised, he was blushing in embarrassment._  
 **Lynn:** Well, I guess it's all out now. - _She took Clyde's hand._ \- You were right, Clyde and I are in love.  
 _The sisters were all surprised and happy for the couple, Lori was especially happy that Clyde was officially over her now. However, Lincoln was just surprised. Clyde was the last person he'd expect to be dating his sporty sister. He wasn't very athletic, or all that coordinated. He had no idea what to think of this._ _Later that night, all the siblings, were gathered in the living room while Lori was out with Bobby with Lynn and Clyde were cuddling together while watching a movie. Lincoln was on the chair pretending to read a comic book, he was still pondering over Lynn and Clyde's new relationship._  
 **Leni:** Those two look so cute together, huh, Lincoln?  
 **Lincoln:** Uh, yeah.  
 **Lucy: (pop-up)** You're awfully quiet about the whole thing, is something wrong?  
 **Lincoln:** What, oh, um...  
 **Lola:** You don't have anything against this, do you?  
 **Lincoln:** NO, I just think... I think... (sniffs) I think Lily needs a change.  
 **Lily:** Poo-poo.  
 _Lincoln took Lily upstairs, most of the sisters sit there confused, Lynn and Clyde have a look of worry on their faces, and Lola gets suspicious. Lincoln is in Lily and Lisa's room giving Lily a change._  
 **Lincoln:** You don't think I'm being a jerk about this, do you Lily? - _Lily gave a uncertain shrug._ \- Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the idea, I'm just not sure what to think about it. - _Lily points to her mouth smiling._ \- Oh, of course, I should be happy about this, but there's something in my head that's making it hard to accept that.  
 _Lincoln didn't know that Lucy and Lola were listening in on this. They gathered all but Lily for a meeting.  
_ **Lola:** It seems like Lincoln doesn't approve of Lynn and Clyde's new relationship.  
 **Lucy:** He didn't say that, he said he didn't know what to think of it.  
 **Luna:** Maybe we should help him.  
 **Lola:** I may know of a way. - _She said giving off an evil grin.  
_ **Lana:** NO, we're not gonna mistreat him like we did in the ear bud incident!  
 **Luan:** Yeah, we should just talk to him about it.  
 **Lincoln:** Talk about what?  
 **Lucy:** Lola and I heard what you said to Lily.  
 **Lincoln:** Y-you did?  
 **Lola:** Yes, we did.  
 **Lisa:** Is it because of their alternative lifestyles? Opposites DO attract.  
 **Lincoln:** I don't know what it is.  
 **Lola:** Well, we can help with that. - _She snapping her sash in her hand.  
_ **Lana:** Put the sash down, Lola.  
 _Then, the sisters all started arguing, Lincoln couldn't help but notice Lynn and Clyde seemed upset. He started to feel upset about this._  
 **Lincoln:** Enough! Look, this is MY problem, and I'm not gonna solve it with everyone fussing over me, I need some air. Lynn, Clyde, I'm really sorry about this.  
 _Lincoln walked out of the house, hopped on his bike and rode off. Most of the present sisters stood looking concerned while Lynn and Clyde looked at each other in sadness._ _Lincoln had biked all the way to a cliff side parking lot, he wanted to clear his mind about the whole thing. Try, try as he may, he just couldn't figure out why he couldn't accept that his sporty sister and his best friend were in love._  
 **Lincoln:** (sigh) What's wrong with me?  
 _Just then he heard a familiar voice._  
 **Lori:** Lincoln?  
 _Lincoln turned around to find Lori and Bobby, Lori was more confused than mad._  
 **Lincoln:** Oh, Lori, I didn't know you were going to be here. Hey, Bobby.  
 **Bobby:** Sup, bro.  
 **Lori:** What are you doing here?  
 **Lincoln:** I'm just trying to get my head straight.  
 **Lori:** Is it about Lynn and Clyde?  
 **Lincoln:** I don't know whats wrong with me, I should be happy for them, but I'm just too confused about it. But the worst part is that I'm tearing our sisters apart, Lola thinks that I don't approve of this, and I just don't know what to do!  
 _Lincoln lowers his head on the railing in frustration. Lori was feeling sympathetic for him, she and Bobby walked up beside him._  
 **Lori:** Lincoln, I think you're making this too much about yourself.  
 _Lincoln had calmed down a little, he hadn't actually thought about that._  
 **Lincoln:** I think you're right.  
 **Lori:** Now just think, she's your sister and he's your best friend, what do you want for them?  
 **Lincoln:** I want them to be happy.  
 **Lori:** There you go, doesn't that make you feel better?  
 **Lincoln:** Yeah, it does.  
 _Lincoln's spirit was lifted, he had realized that he had forgotten what he had wanted for his sisters 24/7. Even though his sisters always frustrated him and disrespected him, he always wanted his friends and family to be happy, and that was the most important thing to him. Lincoln gave Lori a hug, making her feel happy for him and hug him back._  
 **Lincoln:** Thanks, Lori.  
 **Lori:** Why don't you stick around a little, the view is beautiful at night, if that's okay with you, Boo Boo Bear.  
 **Bobby:** Sure, I don't mind.  
 _They were all leaning on the rail, Bobby having his hand on Lori's, watching the town.  
_ **Lori:** You should bring Ronnie up here someday. It's so much better with the one that you love.  
 _Back at home, the parents had come home to find most the present sisters gathered around the couch, while Lynn and Clyde were sitting on the stairs looking down._  
 **Rita:** Hey, kids, what's new?  
 **Lola:** Mom, dad! Lincoln needs help, and we were hoping you might manage.  
 **Lynn Sr:** What's the problem?  
 _But before any of them could say anything:_  
 **Lincoln:** I can explain, Dad. - _Lincoln and Lori had just come in._ \- Lynn told us that she and Clyde are now boyfriend and girlfriend, but I didn't know what to make of it and Lola thought I wasn't happy with it. But thanks to Lori, I now know exactly how to feel. - _He walked over to Lynn and Clyde, they stood._ \- Lynn, Clyde, I'm sorry about this whole misunderstanding, and I just wanna say if loving each other makes the two of you happy, then it's okay by me.  
 _Clyde gave a smile, but Lynn's eyes started watering up with happiness. She tackled Lincoln to give him a big hug. The family watched and smiled._  
 **Lynn:** Thank you, Lincoln. We were actually keeping quiet about it because we didn't know what you'd think either. I was so worried, I haven't been myself.  
 **Lincoln:** Wait a minute, that's what was wrong with me. You weren't being you're brash, sporty self, and I missed that.  
 _Lynn was surprised yet flattered. She then proceeded to give Lincoln a suplex, he was in pain but ignored it in favor of Lynn being back the way he knew her since she was 8.  
_ **Lincoln:** There we go, you're back. - _He then got up with help from Lynn, and turned his attention to Clyde._ \- There's just one more thing, Clyde, how did you get over Lori?  
 **Clyde:** Kenny helped me with that. - _Flashback to him and Kenny at the snack bar in the park, having ice cream._ \- Thanks, Kenny, I really needed this. It's so hard to have a good time when the love of your life is nearby.  
 **Kenny:** You know, Clyde, your obsession with Lori is getting serious. Come with me. - _Kenny and Clyde hid behind a tree to watch Lori and Bobby having a picnic date._ \- Look at them, Bobby makes her happy, don't you think that's the most important thing? If you truly love someone, you'll let them go, it might be better to find someone closer to your age that could love you.  
 _Clyde was thinking that Kenny may be right. Afterwards, he was walking down the street, then he noticed Lynn at a bus stop and approached her.  
_ **Clyde:** Hey, Lynn, what brings you here?  
 **Lynn:** Oh, hey, Clyde. I'm just sitting here waiting for the bus. I'd normally walk home, but I got athlete's foot, again. It really hurts to be on my feet like that.  
 **Clyde:** Well, lucky for you, I just happen to have some foot cream. This should take just five minutes and your feet will be as good as new.  
 _Clyde then took Lynn's shoes and socks off applied the cream to her feet, she enjoyed the comfort as he rubbed them.  
_ **Lynn:** Wow, that feels good, and you have such a soft touch.  
 **Clyde:** Thanks. There, all covered.  
 **Lynn:** Thanks, Clyde, Lincoln's pretty lucky to have a friend like you.  
 **Clyde:** That's pretty nice of you to say. Well, I better be going now, see ya. - _Clyde walked off until Lynn called out to him._  
 **Lynn:** Hey, Clyde... - _Clyde stopped and turned to her._ You wanna catch a movie sometime?  
 **Clyde:** Um, sure.  
 **Lynn:** Okay, see ya then.  
 _Clyde then went back on his way, the two were blushing with smiles on their faces. Return to the present.  
_ **Clyde:** So I started hanging out with Lynn a little more, one thing led to another, eventually I got over Lori all together. - _He said as he and Lynn embraced each other.  
_ **Lincoln:** Wow, you must be so relived, Lori. Lori?  
 _Everyone was confused to find Lori is suddenly gone, then she came back in.  
_ **Lori:** Sorry, I was just thanking someone.  
 _Then Kenny came in wiping his face._  
 **Kenny:** Would someone like to explain why Lori just licked my face like an over affectionate dog? - _Flashback to a few seconds ago, Lori is standing at Kenny's front door, he answers and she starts licking Kenny's face._ \- Lori, what are you doing? Stop, down girl, down! - Return to the present, _he then noticed Clyde and Lynn in their embrace._ \- Never mind.  
 _Everyone broke out in laughter._ _The next Saturday, Lincoln was at the look-out point accompanied by Lori, Lynn, Leni, and Lucy. Kenny had come in with Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Rocky.  
_ **Kenny:** So, Lincoln, what's the appeal here?  
 **Lincoln:** Just wait till nightfall.  
 _Everyone had come together with their respective partner and looked down at the city. As the sun had gone down, the town had lit up. Royal Woods was a magnificent sight at night, all the lights made for a beautiful display. Lincoln was holding Ronnie's hand as he briefly looked at Lynn and Clyde were happy to be together, which in turn made Lincoln happy for his sister and best friend. He turned his attention back to Ronnie.  
_ **Ronnie Anne:** Those two certainly look cute together, and this was a great idea.  
 **Lincoln:** Yeah, Lori was right, the view is so much better with the one you love.  
 _Everyone was happily enjoying the sight of the bright lights within the town, as Lynn laid her head on Clyde's shoulder, and he returned the favor._

The End.


End file.
